User talk:Kbmr
I edited this 'cause I said so. Mostly because it was filled up with stuff and it's pointing new people to this page telling them that I said hi. I'm cool with that. water911: Thanks for asking me if I need help. I am glad to see a large image bank, but I didn't find the one I wanted. Notice that I have a flash decompiler and it can render every single frame and extract every piece of music, vector, image, video, or code used in the making of Andrew Hussie's epic flash videos. If you ever need me to get a screenshot or piece of data, I plan to be updating this wiki a lot, so you will catch me often. While this is my first time getting around updating a wiki truly, I know how to add links well, at least, as far as I can discern. So you will see more from me later. Thanks for helping to get the community stirred up, I see someone fixed Veil on my page to redirect to The Veil within minutes of my posting, even if I don't like how "The" is part of the link =Þ. So, for my first trick, I will make Veil redirect to The Veil. Thanks! Page Tags Regarding the new "page requires clean-up" tags, I was wondering if another new tag could be implemented. I had suggested that a “Growing Article” tag should be made a while back, but I couldn’t figure out how to make them. This tag would be used for pages that are constantly being updated. Such as Midnight Crew Intermisson, Homestuck: Act 4 (when it starts,) 413 and other things that won't really stop growing until the adventure/act is finished. The photo could possibly be John's House while it's under construction by Rose with the text something along the lines of "This article is on an every-growing subject. More infomation will be added as the story continues." but thats just a rough idea.Koolkevk 04:55, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Good idea. What you could do is steal the code from the other tag and use that as a template. Then put it under the same category of Cleanup. On the subject of page tags, I have a request. As far as I know, there isn't a merge template. And I figured, if there are pages to be merged, but no merge template, whos gonna know which pages to merge? I thought this image could be used, as it's the best 'merge' image I could find. WyvernFyre 21:33, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Love the picture, that's a good idea! Absolutely. I will work on it tomorrow. New section I think we have enogh to amke an exiles section. could you make it and I'll do the rest for you?MrChemyCal 18:03, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Events Category? It's cropped up once or twice in my head but I'm unsure what category an 'event' would come under. An example is my newly created The Reckoning. It's not a location, character or concept, but more of an event. Am I missed a category, or do we need a new one? Alienatedduck 22:18, May 23, 2010 (UTC) 413 No problem dude, I was actually just sending messages back and forth with andrew and the thought popped into my head and I asked him, and I was right. Go figure!